Build A Life From The Ashes
by TheOneWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: Life in District 10 has always been hard. But I was safe. I had a boring life with my small family and friends. I'd never given a serious thought about that luxury. Not until I got reaped for the games and started to fall in love with my handsome and older mentor. That's when my life seriously got hard and complicated. My name is Alondra Faye and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you there! This is not my first fic but I haven't written in ages, so please bear with me. As you can see this fic is tagged with the "Other Tributes" and the "Katniss E." labels. This is because even if my story is about original characters and set 5 years before the events in THG I plan to take the story through the books but with my characters POVs. And who knows what will happen? They'll surely meet Katniss and other victors in the future (:**

**The "M" rating is for adult issues, some foul mouthed characters, deaths and it might be possible that I'd give a try to writting sexual scenes, but I'm not entirely sure now. We'll see.**

**Another thing you must know is that sadly English is not my language. So if you find any mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them. **

**I encourage you to tell me what you think about the story. If you don't like it tell me, just be nice and do it in a polite and respectful way.**

…(Cock-a-doodle-doo)… (Cock-a-doodle-doo)…

…(Cock-a-doodle-doo)…

I turn around in bed for the hundredth time in the last hour. Damn rooster! Why does it have to start singing this early? And in Thursday! Seriously, can't it wait until Sunday? I bet there's still an hour left until sunshine. Today is the day I'll finally snap its neck and feast a well deserved chicken soup. I picture myself getting out of bed and walking silently to the small backyard and giving that feathered bastard what it has been asking for since I brought it home. No, who am I kidding? I know really well that I would never hurt a single hair or feather of my animals, let alone that poor excuse of a rooster. I mean, they're like family!

I finally give up and get out of bed. Better start the day early. I quickly change into my everyday clothes and go straight to milk the cows. One thing I love about my district is the animals. I live with my father in district 10, the "livestock" district. My mom died in childbirth when I was four and I barely remember her. I remember she was pretty and lively, with a big pair of haunting hazel eyes and long curly auburn hair like mine. Dad says I resemble her a lot, except in the eyes, mine are blue like dad's. I know he loved her a lot, I think he still does. He said he wanted to name me after her when I was born. Thank god my mom decided to name me Alondra instead of Irina, her name. It would be harder for dad to call me by her name and see her through me every single day.

I finally reach the small cottage where we keep the animals. It is small but cozy and you can see that a long time ago a bright layer of red and white painting decorated the construction. I grab a clean bucket to collect the milk, set my stool in a comfortable position and start with my morning chores. Only one of the cows is producing milk so I finish really quickly. We provide the Capitol and other districts with meat and dairy products. And by "we" I mean the big slaughterhouses and dairy farms. Most of the citizens in 10 work for the owners of the big establishments. My dad and I work in the biggest slaughterhouse in the district, but we are lucky to possess a few animals that provide us with the basic to live. My mom was the former mayor's niece and when she married my dad he gifted her four cows. Over the years we were able to sell, buy, trade and breed more animals. We currently own three cows, a goat, an old horse, half a dozen chickens and the oh-so-famous rooster. According to my father, the horse and the rooster are a bad business. They're constantly eating without providing us with anything but I don't have the heart to sell them as meat. Not yet anyway.

After milking the cow I head to the kitchen and find my dad packing the goat cheeses we made yesterday.

"Hi Al, I didn't know you were already awake". He says with a big smile. I'm not a morning person, so it's kind of amusing to see my dad always happy as soon as he gets his feet out of the bed.

"Blame the rooster". I shrug while pouring the milk into the big container we use to boil it.

"I keep telling you to get rid of it but you never listen". He sighs. "Anyway, it's still early, would you mind to stop by at the market on your way to school and try to sell the cheeses?"

"Sure dad, I better be going then" I said picking up the package. "See you at dinner". I lean down and kiss him on the cheek before leaving the house.

"Bye dear"

"Bye dad"

* * *

The district market is really big and you can find almost anything there. Of course, only if you have enough to trade or enough coin to buy. I cross the small valley where our house, among hundredths, is located and start my way to town. I pass the slaughterhouse where I work and give a small nod to Ned, the supervisor.

"Good morning Miss Faye"

"Good morning Ned"

I really hate to work here; I only work half shift but still... Let's just say it's not pretty. My work there is to clean the carcasses and get them ready for the butcher. Occasionally I get picked to help to cut the meat or kill the animals. The latter is the worst, and despite being a girl, apparently I do a very decent job and get picked to help there often. I walk for another block and I finally see the old and nearly collapsed building that serves as the district market. I enter the huge warehouse and almost immediately feel someone's hands over my eyes and a fake raspy voice beside my left ear:

"I knew you'd come"

I laugh at the futile attempt to scare me and remove my attacker's hands before turning around and face my best friend, Diane Toney.

"I can't imagine how you do it Diane! It's not like I come here every day to sell milk and cheeses!"

"Shut up grumpy". She says smiling. "I already finished selling the eggs, would you like some help? It'll be quicker and I won't have to walk alone to school".

"Yes please!" I take half the cheeses and hand them to Diane.

"Ok I'll meet you here when I finish"

"Thank you Di". I turn and start walking towards a group of potential buyers when the sound of my name makes me stop.

"Hey Alondra, what would I get if I sell my part of the cheeses faster than you?"

Great, what happened with the unselfish concept of friendship Diane?

"Simple, I'll walk with you to school". I answer her with a mocking grin.

"You're such a funny little thing". Her voice full of sarcasm.

"I don't know; let's leave the decision to the winner"

"I'll beat your ass Faye"

"I'm dying to see you try Toney"

Diane and I have been friends for years; I met her here in the market when we were 10. We both used to come here with our dads to sell some goods. Diane's family has a considerably big amount of chickens and is wealthy enough for her to not be working like me. What I like about her the most is that she never makes a big deal about her social status. No, thinking better about it, what I like more about her is simply her.

* * *

Half an hour later I'm resting against a wall waiting for a costumer to return with my money. I sigh and rub my tired eyes with the heels of my hands. I think Diane will indeed beat my ass. I only have one cheese left but what does it matter if I get stood up here? I search the place for Jared, my unpunctual buyer and my father's personal friend. My eyes land in the perfectly shaped back of a man who is chatting with Garrett, the furrier. The proud owner of such an amazing piece of work and living proof that Mother Nature is generous, is non-other than the handsome and youngest victor in district 10, Clayton Dover. He won the 58th games and instantly became a capitol playboy. He must hate Finnick Odair, who won 4 years ago and took his place. I mean, he still spends a lot of time in the capitol, but his popularity surely went down. For many women Finnick might seem more handsome, but I totally disagree. Finnick has youth on his side but it's not like Mr. Dover is that old. Even if he won his games at 18, a fact that I'm not sure about, he cannot be over 30. Besides, he has this chocolate brown hair that looks so soft and a beautiful skin tone that always seems to be tanned, but I know thank to the footage of his games that it's his natural tone. I really must be staring at him because a moment later he senses he's being watched and turns around. Our eyes lock for a tiny fraction of time before I look away. I think I'm blushing furiously because I can feel my face on fire. I drive away the stupid thought of how beautiful the green of his eyes really is. Damn! He will think you are an idiot now! No, wait, why would he think I'm an idiot if he doesn't even know me? I calm myself down a little. Breathe Alondra. In and out. In and out. You'll see he's not looking towards here now. I raise my head and look his way only to find his intense green eyes studying me. Oh god he is still looking at here! I think I'll panic. But right at this instant and thank to the hidden forces of nature, Jared steps in front of me blocking Mr. Dover's disturbing sight.

I must confess that I'm deeply relieved with his arrival. I think I would even kiss him right now.

"Sorry for taking so long Al, Rudy wasn't in the house and you know how much my wife enjoys managing the economic issues in our house. I wasn't able to remember where we keep the money until she came home". He explains.

"It's not like she enjoys it, she probably doesn't trust your judgment". I smile at his scowl and stretch my hand to take the money.

"Not being nice this morning, are we? How's your dad?"

His sudden question fills me with fear and concern. Four months ago, dad suffered a mild heart attack and came back to work just last week. These past months were a total hell for us. He couldn't work and I had to support both of us and the animals with my ridiculous half shift salary. I also had to take tesserae again. It was a low blow to dad's pride because his biggest goal during the last years has been to spare me that necessity. I've only taken tesserae 3 times, but that means my name is 11 times in the reaping bowl now. It's a scary fact and a constant source of stress and dread for me. It is also the last thought I get almost every night before falling asleep. What would happen to dad if I get reaped? Would he starve? Would the sadness kill him or another heart attack would do the honors? The ugly feeling only intensifies with the reaping two days from now.

"He's doing better". I say as if it's nothing. Truth is, I try to avoid the thought of dad getting sick again. I know it's childish, but somehow I think that if I deny the possibility, the trouble will go away.

"Here, take the cheese I'm already late for school". I say in a hurry wanting to get out of here as soon as I can.

"Ok Al, see you later". He says as I turn and leave.

"Bye Jared". I say over my shoulder and wave at him a last time before leaving the market.

I'm already out of the market, looking for Diane, when I catch a glimpse of Mr. Dover leaving as well. His calculating and misterious gaze falls on me for a second and I see the almost imperceptible hint of a knowing smile delicately touching the corners of his mouth. He is gone in half a beat, but it's enough to instantly nail me to the ground. It's unnerving, but I quickly shake the feeling and keep looking for my friend.

* * *

As I suspected, Diane finished with her part of the cheeses before I did. On our way to school we met with Astor, Diane's long life crush, which gives me a hunch that I'm going to pay for my defeat rather sooner than later. Before entering the classroom Diane stops me and whispers to me.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a favor". Here it comes, the payment for the bet.

"Shoot". I say flatly.

"Astor asked me out this Saturday after the reaping". She says barely containing her smile.

"And I'm guessing you want me to cover for you guys and say you're hanging out with me".

"Would you do it please?" she pouts.

"Yeah I will"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you". I make her a mocking grimace and we both laugh as we take our sits in the classroom.

I spent the rest of the day with an odd calmness. It is kind of comforting, this sense of security and normality. Just being in the school with Diane and Astor or in the house knowing dad's ok. But as soon as I go to sleep, I replay in my head my short conversation with Jared and come back to reality. It's just too much to think about right now. I finally give in and start drifting to unconsciousness. The instant and unexpected memory of a pair of eyes as green as the fine layer of grass that covers our valley in early spring fills my dreams. Everything will be fine by Saturday afternoon, when this year's reaping is finally over. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you! This is chapter 2. Everything is developing really slowly but I wanted to set the context and present the characters first. Also, my chapters are relatively short because I'm not used to write over 2500 words. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please R&R. **

The last couple of days had been a nightmare. The conversation with Jared, that innocent little question about my dad, made me land hard on my face and leave my comfort zone for once. I've been trying to hide from the troubles and the unpleasant situations all my life when what I had to do was facing them and be done with them. I'm scared as hell about many things, my dad's health, the debts with the healer and the apothecary, getting food for the animals and if you add the reaping to the mix you have the perfect recipe for a mental breakdown.

I know dad is doing well but I'd be lying to myself if I say he's totally fine. He is constantly tired and I'm afraid the work pace would be too much for him, but he insisted on getting back just a few days ago. He was assigned as a meat cutter in the butchery section. It used to be an easy task, but the special butcher saw broke a few years ago and now all the cutting must be done with simple hand saws, which makes the task more tiring and dangerous. The slaying section is the worse, only a handful of cattle bolt guns are fully functional. Killing a goat is not a big deal, but when a half ton bull is waiting for you... It gets a little complicated. By good luck dad is not in this section, but I have a feeling I'll be assigned there when I finish school.

The only positive side about dad getting back to work is surely the financial. When he had the heart attack I had to find a way to make money without worrying him. Sadly, the most rewarding and immediate activity I could get involved into, was also the most dangerous. A long time ago, when Panem was still called North America, people used to participate in rodeo competitions. We only have bronco riding and bull riding here. Besides being a dangerous activity, it's also illegal. Since I'm pretty good at horse riding I only tried the bronco riding at first. I had been at this kind of events since I was a kid and even took part in several competitions before. Sure, the other contestants were teenagers; however, the concept was the same, right? The bulls were terribly intimidating, but the prize was worth a try and in a moment of madness I decided to participate in that category. I didn't do well at all; in fact, I barely remember a thing. It's needless to say that I didn't win the prize.

Thanks to Jared's big mouth dad went mad. Of course, even if he wouldn't have told anything to dad I would have had a difficult time explaining the black eye and the dislocated shoulder. It was the abrupt end of my rodeo rider career. After that, we settled for selling two goats to pay a part from the healer and the apothecary services. Not to mention that I had to feed our remaining goat with dubious quality pasture and we're paying the consequences now. It stopped giving milk three days ago. Nothing. Not even a single drop. The damn animal is drier than President Snow's heart.

I try to make the work and money issues aside. I'll get there when I get there. First I'll concentrate on the biggest threat at the moment, the reaping. I'm lying face down in my bed, still in my night clothes. Considering is Saturday at 1 pm, I know I should be ashamed. But since I'm not a well-mannered lady, I don't give a fuck. What if don't go? Would they even notice? I sigh. Sure they would. The impotence is so big I want to stay here and cry. No, pull yourself together Faye! You have to seem strong for dad.

I slowly get out of bed and start looking through my drawers for some decently clean clothes to wear. No such luck. I grab a green tank with a relatively small bloodstain, courtesy of the slaughterhouse, and get into my only pair of jeans. They're a little torn and the once bright navy blue is more like a soft sky blue now, but they will do.

* * *

Dad and I walk silently to the Justice Building. The road is really crowded; looks like the other families were also trying to avoid the inevitable as much as they could. I watch as a scrawny woman wipes her son's tears with her blouse. He must be twelve. I thought my first reaping would be the worst, now I know it only gets worse over the years.

Once we reach the square, the peacekeepers break us apart.

"Sir, take a place with the other families". A middle age peacekeeper says approaching to us.

"Yes, I only want to wish my daughter good luck". Dad says with an authority tone and a hard stare.

"Do it quickly" The man says and walks away.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart". Dad turns to me and caresses my cheek.

"I know dad". The knot in my throat is getting bigger each passing second but I can't let dad seeing me like this. "I have to go now dad, I'll see you when is over". In a matter of seconds he's gone and I'm left to find the register line on my own.

After they took my blood sample I head to the 16 year old girls' section and immediately find Diane chatting with some girl. She spots me and hugs me before I can even greet her.

"Al I'm so scared" She has an overly worried expression.

"Breathe, you only have 5 slips. Everything will be fine" I say.

"I know. I'm scared about you and Astor". She says looking for him in the boys section. She quickly finds him and gives him a loving smile and a small wave.

"Astor had been taking tesserae for his entire family since he's twelve". She explains fighting tears.

"What? I didn't know that!" I'm genuinely shocked. Astor's family is not wealthy but I thought they were faring better than mine. I guess I was wrong.

"Of course not, he told me yesterday. He said nobody knows".

I'm about to tell Diane how sorry I am when the mayor's voice interrupts our exchange and the 69th Hunger Games officially begin.

Good. I think as he reads the Treaty of Treason. The sooner it starts, the faster it ends. The speech is the same every year so I don't bother to listen. Instead, I glue my eyes to the place where our district escort and the victors are sited. Genevieve Sparks, who looks like a muttation puke on her, has been our escort for the last 5 years. She has a smug expression on her face and it's plain to see she's the only one enjoying the show. District 10 has had only four victors. On Genevieve's left is Devin Kendall, who won the 17th games and is the oldest victor in the district. I'm not sure how old is he, but his hair is barely graying and still looks strongly built. Then is Vincent Newman, who is a nice funny guy and occasionally buys me cheese. I think he won the games 25 years ago or so. The third in the victors' line is Mirella Allen. Since she won, Mr. Kendall retired from his mentoring activities, which happened during the 52th games. She never visits the market and I rarely see her. I know she has a 5 year old daughter with one of the butchers that works with my father. And lastly, they saved the best for the end. There, with a surprisingly calm demeanor, is the winner of the 58th games. Clayton Dover. Geez! My memories didn't make him justice. The man isn't even looking at me but I can feel a slight blush dyeing my cheeks. Almost immediately Diane leans into me.

"Did you check Mr. Dover? He looks better every year; I would totally change Astor for him".

"Diane!" I'm sure I have an alarmed expression because she laughs and silently says:

"I'm joking Faye! You should see your face, though".

A scowling peacekeeper shushes us and we resumed our lowly profiles.

By now, the Mayor is finishing the Treaty's reading and Genevieve makes her way wiggling to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games you all!" She says with a big smile that shows her unnatural and overly white teeth. It's like all the escorts are trained to say the exact same thing every year. They always start with that phrase, then pick the girl and boy, ask them to shake hands and end their speeches with the hateful but popular capitol saying of "May the odds be ever in your favor". I'm lost in my thoughts again, but come back to earth when she heads to the girls' bowl. 11 slips there are mine. 5 are from Diane. Please not us. Not us. Please. Please. Please don't let it be one of us.

I don't even know who I am begging to. As soon as Genevieve reads the name, I realize whoever it was; it wasn't listening to my pleas.

"Alondra Faye"

**A/N: A penny for your thoughts!(:**


End file.
